Project Summary This administrative supplement request is in response to NOT-GM-19-013, Notice of Availability of Administrative Supplements for Equipment Purchases for NIGMS Awardees, for the purchase of an AKTA pure 25M FPLC system. These administrative supplement funds will allow the purchase of an instrument essential for the purification of the telomerase enzyme and recombinant proteins. This new instrument will replace a nonfunctional instrument in the sponsored laboratory at Arizona State University and expedite the progress of the proposed research projects.